bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soko Heishi (HF)
Soko Heishi '(装甲兵士, Sōkō heishi; lit. Armored-Soldier'') A group of soul reapers who both volunteered or were former criminals given a second chance to redeem themselves by allowing themselves to be experimented by one of the members of Research and Development who wanted to create a different kind of shinigami/hollow hybrid as a deterrent to fight other kinds of hollow or hollow hybrids. These hybrids were disavowed by the Central 46, but were secretly supported by some of it's higher ups. Following the battle at Musashino City in Tokyo Japan, they have become central combatants against "'''The Gallows" and their "Kuchijas" (Spanish for "Knives"). History Central 46 who publicly disavowed shinigami gaining hollow abilities, selected shinigami who where criminals, giving them a chance to redeem themselves by allowing them to be experimented on to create a new kind of shinigami/hollow hybrid. With members of central 46 secretly giving the green light, the department of research and development hashed a plan to create the soko-heishi. They began by experimenting on regular hollow dna, looking for which genetic attributes where the best for selective "breeding" to create shinigami/hollow hybrid. They wanted to create these shinigami/hollow hybrid as a means to an end, a deterrent using the powers of hollows against itself. Something that has be never even been done before in the history of the gotei 13th. Powers & Abilities Hollowfication Hollow State: Soko heishi must call upon the hollowficated powers that lie deep inside them. It can also be called uppon through very strong emotions like anger, where they will end up hollowfying and could even attack said person. While in this form their sclera becomes black with yellow colored irises, their spirit energy becomes black in color with their respective reiatsu color as it's highlight. Power Augmentation: While in this form, The Soko Heishi's Hollow powers supplement their Shinigami powers, giving them a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Strength: While in this form, The Soko Heishi have shown that they have greater strength, which they use to effortlessly block and kick a Menos Grande, sending it crashing into the buildings below. Enhanced Speed: While in this form, The Soko Heishi have shown enhanced speed, which they uses to overwhelm their opponents. Power Bestowal: The ability to give/infect others with hollow powers, permanently or temporarily. This ability was seen, once where one of the soko heishi infected someone to save them from a fatal wound. Partial Body Hollowfication: This ability allows them to hollowfy any chosen part of the body, for example. They can choose to hollowfy their arm by allowing reishi in the form of a black liquid to come out hollowfy the arm. This can be used to block or add power into their attacks. Cero ("Hollow Flash"): *'Planetary Cero': The ability to create 4 concentrated energy orbs which revolve around the user, that can be lauched at a target exploding on impact. Full Body Hollowfication: In look they are similar to that of a vasto lorde which means they are humannoid type of hollows with black hollow skin and black hollow bone like armor. Each soko heishi is distinctly different from another for example one of them has orange tiger like markings on it's skin or armor, while another could have blue markings representing a wolf. High-Speed Regeneration: While in this form, The Soko Heishi are able to heal their mangled arm to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. Drawbacks *While fully hollowfied, they cannot access bankai, the reverse is also true as they cannot become a full hollow while in bankai. *Their new hollow powers affect them emotionally, for example it makes them lose sense becoming more violent, allowing their anger to get the better of them. They also become destructive, and become a bit more careless, unable to coserve strength. Fighting in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards their own well-being. Known Members Trivia